narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Frosty Snakes in Snow
"Ouch...." A man's voice says in pain walking through a snowy field, seconds later a drop of blood hits the ground. "Ahh, now that's the stuff." The same man's voice says as it seemed that he was thrilled by the pain. "I need more pain." He says again as he yells in pain and chuckles a little as now there was a pool of blood falling in the white flaky snowy field. Then a hand drops on in the snow and the man squats down and buried what seemed to be his hand in the ground. "Man, this pain feels good." He says as he continues to walk in the cold snowy field not even worrying about the blood that was coming from where his hand was. "I need something to do, I am getting really bored with life right now." He says as he then gets to a path in the field and decides to follow it. Down the path he gets to what seemed to be bandits looting a caravan, there were a few dead men and this lady that they were about to rape until they saw him. "Hey dude, keep walking, you don't want any problems." One of the bandits say as the proceed to assault the woman. The man continues to walk and the lady screams to him "Help!!!!" as she was then hit and thrown to the ground. The man stops for a bit and looks back then one of the bandits says, "If you don't turn around in keep walking in the next five seconds, you will end up like that man over there." the bandit said pulling out a kunai and weaving hand signs. Then man completely turns around then and says, "Ohh, a threat I see, those hand signs, a Wind Release technique perhaps huh, maybe Wind Release: Vacuum Wave. Am I right?" The man says as the bandit then looked dumbfounded as he didn't even inhale yet. "How, the....." The bandit stops in rage as he then uses the technique the man called. As the wave of wind came towards him it its him, but not before he held his arm up making the wind bend on it, dispersing. The skin on his arm was cut a little, but not that much. "That tickled." He says as he takes off his coat and say, "My turn." As in an instant he was behind the men. "Nothing but rats, not worthy of sacrificing." He says as the men were still standing but frozen as he walks over to the woman helping her up. "I know you, your Josh......" Before the bandit could say anything his body along with the rest of his comrades split in two. "Thank you" the woman says as he takes her to the nearest place with people and dropped her off. He then continued on the path towards, wherever. His hand still missing. "Papa!" Yells a little girls voice who'd been prancing through the snow. The place was actually well known for their snow, and at this specific time, it snowed the most. This area, the Land of Snow. She picked up a lump of snow, and began to pat it all around forging it into a sphere. She pulled her hand back, and glared at her "papa" who'd been looking the other way at the moment. She forced her hand forward, and as she did the ball of snow hurled its way at the man. It was nearly inches away from hitting him, when the snow around him began to lift up, forming into a wall. The girl looks away and begins to whistle. The man turned around only up see the girls back. "Kayuga..." He states, awaiting for her to answer. "Yes, papa." She answers slowly turning around. The wall that once protected the man, all hurled at Kayuga's wall. "Papa, Sōgetsu!" She yells out at him, watching as the snow pulverized her covering her entire body. The man laughed, and his silk frost white hair swaying. However his laughter halted. "Kayuga, you smell that? It's blood for sure." He states, taking off in the direction. "This pain is starting to get dull now, it doesn't really hurt." The man says to himself as he then gains a huge smile over his face. Taking out a Kunai he proceeds to stabbing his arm and slicing across his whole arm from shoulder down. It falls off as he screams and chuckles in pain and in pleasure. "Hmm, I feel a chakra signature coming, hmmmm. Water, Wind, can't tell the other nature. But this person has a strong feel for water, maybe Senju. Nah, doesn't have the life force for it, Hozuki maybe....yeah Hozuki. Haven't seen one in at least 12 years. And it seems they may have a kekkei genkai." The man says as he turns in the direction where he felt this person coming from waiting on him. "Papa!" Kayuga states pulling on Sōgetsu's arm. "Papa, papa. When will we visit Amaya!?" Sōgetsu grabbed her, throwing her onto his shoulder, as if she were a sheet to a bed. He continue his walk, and the scent got stronger. "Kay, if anything happens, be prepared to make the call." Sōgetsu makes an abrupt stop, only to meet a man, who'd looked to be nearly beaten to death. "Excise me, are you okay?" Joshin saw the man as he walked out towards him, he also saw the kid on his shoulder. "That little girl has water release as well." he says to himself before the man asked him if he was alright. "Uhh yeah, I'm actually great." Joshin says lifting all of 1 1/2 arm. Just you know, traveling." Joshin says as he was about to scratch the back of his head with his arm, but it was go, blood squirts out of his arm as he did that. "It may seem weird that I'm saying I'm ok with an arm missing and this huge gash on my other arm, but seriously I am ok." Joshin says. Sōgetsu analyzes the situation, and as he does Kay flops her entire upper body over, to make her face meet Sōgetsu's. "Whatcha thinkin' bout papa?" She was well aware of her fathers thinking face, and couldn't miss the conclusion for the world. "Your a pain freak, psycho path?" Sōgetsu states walking closer to the man placing his hand on the mans shoulder, that honed the missing arm. His entire arm would begin to grow back, like an instant regeneration. "I see...you are psycho pathic." "Uhh, Pain freak is just about an understatement, I'm more than Psycho Pathic." Joshin says as he lets the man heal his arm. "Yang Release, a healing technique maybe." Joshin says to himself as his arm regrew. "Thanks, but I could of handled it myself." Joshin says as he gets a feel for his arm by moving it around. "Well, I guess I will see ya later then." Joshin says, walking away. Sōgetsu listens as the mans words flowed like water streams from his lips. "Pain Freak...There's no doubt about it. Your ability to take pain, to the extreme level. You're Joshin aren't you?" Sōgetsu frowns a bit, but not out of disgust, instead out of acknowledgment. "The Snake Fist, is something you still cherish right? I've actually been searching far and wide for Someoje of your calibre. How would you like to become my middle man?" "Hmm, nice to see that I am known throughout even this place. As for being your middle man, sure......I have nothing else to do, but I need to test something out before I do become your middle man." Joshin say as he steps back a few feet and extends his arms out. "Hit me the hardest you can, try and put a hole through me, or split my body. Its not as easy as you think by the way." Joshin says as he pulls out a kunai and stabs himself it the stomach and the kunai breaks off on his abs. "If I flex my muscles, then my body becomes as hard as steel. So hit me with something strong, as a mater of fact, if you don't put a huge hole in me or split my body in half, then I won't be you middle man, got it?" Joshin says as he stands their and waits. Sōgetsu takes a deep breath, he then stops and pauses. "You truly are a freak Joshin-San." Kay climbs down from Sōgetsu's back, she was well aware that things would get a little too rough. Sōgetsu's body played stiff, and it stood there for a few seconds. Within a mere second, Sōgetsu laughed. He then stated, "Hmph." And his entire body gave off a deadly exertion of chakra, as so much, it pushed Kay back a bit. His entire right arm, became extremely {{nw|Water Release: Great Water Arm Technique|Toned]], reaching even the Third Raikage's own muscles. On top of his exertion, Sōgetsu's body began to wrap itself in lightning, "Shikai." And his feet dancing with lightning as well. "Flash Step, and those other three at once." Kay thought analyzing the situation. At this point in time, Sōgetsu could literally kill the Third Raikage, with literally just a sheer punch, and yet he could still pull of more. Sōgetsu lifts only one foot, and as he does instantly appears in front of Joshin, it was fast. With the addition of the Flash Step and Shikai, no one was parallel at this moment. His arm already flung back, and after meeting Joshin, he had already smashed it against his entire stomach area. Sōgetsu was no fool, as he knew aiming for his chest would cause a problem, after analyzing the kunai breaking. But the stomach that may have also been reinforced wouldn't come close to with standing such brute force. While Sougetsu was combining the array of techniques he analyzed what he was doing. "Chakra Exertion Technique, then the great arm technique, to increase strength. Shikai, hmm lightning release." Joshin says as he could feel the electricity through the air. Then Sougetsu appears in front of him, "Another, that increases speed like Lightning Release Armour but different." When Sougetsu punched Joshin in his stomach, it causes a massive hole big enough to rip him apart, it was ten times stronger than Chakra Enhanced Strength, and it knocks him back meters away. into nearby trees." Joshin was there for a few minutes before he walks out of the trees with a huge hole in his stomach, you could see clean through his body as. But a big smile comes over his faces and he screams, "HOLY SHIT THAT FEELS GOOD!!!!! Sure, I will be your middle man." He says as he laughs. "Well, alright, what will I be doing besides protecting you." Joshin says as he walks towards Sougetsu as if nothing just happened. "Guess, I need to fix this whole before I come to you, I might scare the little girl." Joshin says as the whole starts to repair itself, organs, tissue, muscles, then skin. "Oh yeah, I don't know if you know this or not, but yeah I'm immortal." Joshin says.